The Problem
by BuringBright222
Summary: After getting sprayed with a strange gas, most the team is having issues controlling and, well, keeping their powers. Not only that, but the villains seem to have something in mind for Robin. Can the team work out their problem before the bad guys get what they want? First FanFic, please tell me how it is!
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic! Please enjoy! Includes Rocket and Zatanna**

The team was running through the labs as quickly as they could.

_Has anyone seen Robin?_ Wally asked. Everyone on his team started whipping their heads looking for the shadow of a boy.

_Aw! Come on Robin! This is __NOT__ the time to go ninja_ Artemis mentally scolded the seemingly nonexistent boy. The team ran into a large room. Alarms were blaring, but were soon cut off.

_I'm pretty sure that was Robin_. Zatanna said. The team nodded; thankful they had such a good hacker. They all were crossing the hall when suddenly a large, ripped, beastly looking man stepped in behind them.

_Crap! What the heck did he take?_ Wally exclaimed. The team turned ready to face the new foe. The Beast lifted a flame-thrower like gun and fired. A huge gas cloud erupted from the nozzle and surrounded the teens. The air tasted like mud and choked them. They all fell trying to breathe. The cloud dissipated and the Beast was gone when they were able to breathe. The team stood up, looking around them in confusion.

_What… What was that?_ Megan questioned.

"Guys! Guys, where are you! I felt the link disappear and now I can't find you!" Robin's voice echoed in his team's ears through their ear pieces. Megan tried to find him mentally and hook them up but she couldn't.

"Man, where are you Rob? Megan can't find you telepathically." Wally informed his friend. They waited for Robin's answer.

"KF, can you repeat that? I just got static and- Crap!" The team jumped.

"Robin! Rob are you ok?" This time Rocket was using the com. They heard static and then a crunch and nothing. They looked at each other worriedly.

_Let's go. _Kaldur ordered.

_Um how will we find him?_ Zatanna asked. _Wait, I think I can magically track him!_

"Nibor dnif!" she shouted. A gold string shot out leading the team. They took five steps then the string disappeared. _What?_ Zatanna sounded scared. _That wasn't supposed to happen…_ The team was lost in a lab, had lost contact with a teammate, and was unable to use their powers to the full extent.

_I hate scientists._ Superboy concluded.

"Guys! Don't move I found your position!" Robin suddenly broke into their thoughts. The team waited for about two minutes before the ceiling above them exploded. Rocket made a bubble to shield them. The team noticed that the bubble's color looked pale.

"Hey, do you need a hand?" Robin was right above them smiling. The team jumped up and looked around them.

_Well where are we Robin?_ Megan asked. Robin tilted his head, his smile dropped a little bit. "Um. Meg, I can feel you brushing against my mind, but I can't hear you words. You'll have to talk." Megan, and the team, stared at Robin.

"Well whatever. We have to get out." Artemis said. Kaldur nodded and motioned for Robin to take the lead. Robin's smile can back full force.

"This way, we are on the third floor. The lab on the second floor doesn't have windows; they're fake on the outside. We could go to street level or we can jump out a window.

"Robin, most of us don't enjoy just jumping out a window." Megan said.

"Did you get the files?" Kaldur asked before Robin could retort to Megan's statement.

"Of course I did. Though I wonder, how did we get split up?" Kaldur glanced at Robin's lithe form next to him. He thought about it.

"Probably because you said you found a computer that you could get the files from, but everyone else ran by without hearing you. Wally and Arty were bickering as we came in here." Kaldur's explanation made sense. Robin nodded then threw a red object at the window in front of them. The red object melted the glass in a small circle. Robin stuck his arm into the hole and started messing with a camera right next to the window.

"Got it; the camera is on a loop." The team saw a blinking object was on the side of the camera. Conner came up and broke the window easily.

"Robin smile and dove head first out he window. The team jumped quickly after him in worry. They watched as he held his arms separated from his body, but not out in a 'T', His head lower than the rest of him. He then tucked into a ball, flipping until he was head up. He straightened and shot out a grappling hook to the nearest building about two hundred feet away. His body dropped until the line went taunt. Then he started reeling his line so he rocketed away. The team just watched slack-jawed.  
"So graceful…" the whispered words echoed through everyone's thoughts. Wally smile and was the first of the team to recover and follow his friend back to the cave.

**So how is it? Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two! I hope everything makes sense…**

**(0,0) Panda!**

The team was sitting in the lounge area. They all were thinking deeply about the scolding they had gotten from Batman about ten minutes earlier.

"Man, he hit all the low points didn't he?" Rocket said simply. A universal nod was the answer.

"Well you guys did leave me while I was hacking, though I'm not blameless. I should have made sure you knew. Sorry." The team was shocked at Robin apologizing. They knew he was trying to make them feel less bad, it didn't work to well.

"Hey, let's watch a movie to cheer ourselves up." Megan said half-heartedly. Robin got up and picked out a movie.

"Wait a minute ninja boy; we don't really want to watch any Sherlock Holmes right now." Robin looked up innocently at Artemis and waved the movie he was holding. It was The A Team. Artemis blushed at her mistake. "That movie is good." Robin smiled.

As they watched the movie they all fell asleep. It was late and they were bummed and tired. Megan fell asleep against Conner, who fell asleep with one hand brushing Rocket's forehead as rocket had her head on Kaldur's shoulder. Kaldur had his other shoulder against Wally. Wally had Artemis's head in his lap. Robin was curled into a ball on a chair away from everyone else. Zatanna was lounging in a different chair.

Black Canary walked into the cave the next morning and saw the group; as she entered a red bird-a-rang embedded itself into the wall right next to her. She stopped and glared at Robin. He was getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled. His mask was crooked from him sleeping in it. He stood up and glanced at his friends. He yawned smiled and went off to fix his mask. He could feel it was wrong. Black Canary smile and went to wake the rest of the team. As soon as she touched Rocket, who she was closest to, a shock ran through the group. Everyone woke up.

"What! What is going on!" Artemis was shaking, no vibrating. Black Canary shivered. Wally was looking at his hands.

"What the heck! Why can't I vibrate?" Wally shouted. "Man, for once I'm not even a tiny bit hungry…" he pondered.

"Why won't I stop vibrating? Gosh I'm HUNGRY! Wow, is it just me or are you guys really slow. CrapI can' !HELP!" Artemis's words got fast and faster as she got more and more nervous. No one understood anything but the 'help' she shouted at the end. Rocket opened her mouth and let out a screech that made everyone clap their hands over their ears. Superboy looked ready to faint from it. Rocket slapped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide. Kaldur looked down at his waist. There was a tiny glowing object on his belt. He lifted his hands and a silver bubble surrounded him. His eyes widened too. Superboy looked tired still. _Why won't everyone be quiet!_ His thought pounded into everyone's heads.

"Ow!" Wally said. He felt slow. Megan looked around.

"I don't have my telepathic abilities anymore!" she exclaimed nervously. She gripped the couch and the arm exploded under her grip.

"Ahh!" The team jumped at the noise. Black Canary suddenly ran to the kitchen and put her head in the sink and ran the water. After a few minutes of the team watching her she got up, her hair soaked.

"I'm calling Batman," She said. "And all your mentors" she added.

"Well I must say, this is unusual." Martian Manhunter said. Green Arrow nodded in agreement. Artemis was eating some yogurt at an alarming rate. Wally was watching her with worry. He was fingering her bow. He had taken a few shots and had had perfect aim.

"I've never held a bow before." He said. Robin stood off to the side in his civies. His sunglasses hid his eyes, but he was snickering at the scene around him. Kaldur had gotten himself stuck in a bubble again, and Rocket had put duct tape over her mouth. Black Canary came out of the swimming area, her whole outfit was wet.

"I can breathe underwater." She informed the group of shocked mentors. Flash was just staring at Megan and Conner. They seemed unaffected, but you could see Conner put his hand up to his head in an attempt to block out people's thoughts.

Batman walked into the area. He had taken blood tests of everyone and had run off to check them.

"Well, from what I've seen in you blood tests. This will wear off in a few days, but it is extremely contagious so no touching." Right as he said this Artemis tried to take a step but accidently ran full force into Robin. She picked herself saying sorry so fast no one but Flash could understand her.

"Um, it is hard to go normal speed instead of Super speed when you first get it." Flash explained. Robin rubbed his head.

"Um, Batman, I thought you said this was contagious? I'm still the same." Robin's question had a good point.

"You didn't get hit with the gas though." Zatanna pointed out.

"Neither was I." Black Canary said. Batman glanced at Robin. Robin walked over and stuck out his arm. Batman pulled a syringe and quickly drew blood.

Everyone watched as Batman gave Robin a juice box and walked off to examine his blood. Robin opened the juice box and sipped it thoughtfully.

"Why does he get a juice box?" Artemis and Wally whined at the same time. Robin looked at them.

"Can you guys touch for me?" Robin asked. Wally and Artemis both flushed heavily. "What!" they said in unison. Robin sighed.

"Not that way you pervs. Just like do a high five or something." The two looked around them embarrassed and did a high five. Nothing happened.

"Still slow." Wally complained. Artemis smacked his head. "Ow! Why?"

"I felt like it."

"Real mature Arty."

"Like your any better Baywatch!"

"You two don't even think about getting started." Kaldur warned. His voiced echoed in his weird bubble, but no one ignored his order. Robin looked around.

"Give me a minute." He said. He went to the kitchen and pulled out a pen and paper. Everyone of course went to look over his shoulder. He quickly drew out a diagram. "Let's hope this works." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO I know I've made you wait a while. I had to work out Robin's puzzle so it would actually work! Yeah, I have a lot of free time… of Tuesdays… look! A panda! (0,0)**

"Robin, that looks really confusing." Wally was staring at the page that was covered in lines.

"Why it is just like a pattern puzzle. You just have to work it out. Zatanna, I'll need you to sacrifice your magic for a while for this to work." Robin said, he was still examining his paper.

"Gosh, already you're asking me to make sacrifices this early Robin? You're almost cruel." Zatanna said with a laugh. Everyone around Robin started to snicker.

"What? I don't get it." He said, his head tilted in a curious fashion. Zatanna went to stand and put her arms around Robin's shoulders. It was a hug, but the people around them could see it as something more. Robin looked over his shoulder to look at Zatanna.

"Um, should we try to get everyone's powers back?" he asked after a slightly awkward second.

"Yes please!" Artemis said, vibrating slightly. Robin smile at the enthusiasm.

Batman had entered the room just as Zatanna gave Robin his hug. Batman smiled, he was pretty sure Robin was slightly clueless when it came to girls. He watched as Robin looked over his shoulder, but as he moved his head their eyes connected. Robin, Batman knew, would be very confused. Batman watched for two more seconds as Robin announced they should probably start now. Then he made his presence known to everyone else.

"Hurry up Robin." Batman said his voice emotionless. Robin nodded.

"Ok listen up. Stand in this order. KF on my far left, Artemis on his left, Conner on her left, Megan on Conner's left, Kaldur on Meg's left, then Rocket and Black Canary. Assuming nothing will happen if you touch a person you've already traded powers with this should work."

"How do you know nothing will happen?" Rocket asked.

"Because, Rocket, Black Canary got Kaldur's powers through you, and you bumped into Kaldur when you first screech, and nothing happened." Robin said. Rocket nodded.

"Alright, Zatanna, stand next to me hear ok?"

"You know she'll always stand next to you Robin." Wally teased. Rocket, Artemis, and Rocket started to snicker, but were shushed by the bat-glare. Robin held his head tilted again, and Zatanna was blushing a little bit.

"Um, ok KF. That was… Well let's start." Wally was very interested in the floor.

"Zee, tap Wally. Good, now tapped Arty, now tapped Conner. Ok next tap Megan. Tap Kaldur, Stop! Don't move. Ok, Superboy go over and tap Black Canary, hurry up! Ok Kaldur tap Conner. Ok, Zee you can go tap Rocket now. Black Canary, tap KF and then tap Zee. Great! How is everyone?"

"How did you figure this out in like two minutes?" Rocket asked as she made some multicolored bubbles.

"I like math," was Robin's answer. Zatanna came and gave Robin a high five.

"Oh, don't touch each other, we don't really have to ability to untangle the powers again without bringing in the Justice League." His warning rang in his friends ears. "Oh, yeah, Batman, what did you want?" he asked hanging his personality completely around. It was now serious and determined. Batman turned and walked out with Robin right on his heels. Of course everyone else followed.

"When you were in the lab, did you get hit with anything?" Batman asked Robin once they were in the medical bay.

"Yeah, on the radio you suddenly said crap and broke contact." Wally said remembering the awful feeling he had that Robin might have been hurt.

"Well, I walked right into this giant, blue, beast-like man. But the man just looked at me and patted my head. Then he looked at my ear and ripped out my com. and crushed it under his foot. Then he just walked off with a weird flame thrower in his hands. It was weird." Robin retold his story. He looked around him, "uh, guys?" Everyone had raised eyebrows. Batman then started searching his hair.

"Found it." He said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"An injection sight." The answer made Robin frown. It was never a good idea to have some strange, unknown chemical in your system.

"It seems to have put a chemical in your body that didn't let the gas affect you. For everyone else, I think it will wear off about 48 hours after exposure." The team visibly relaxed with Batman's news. Robin still looked upset though.

"Um, if Robin isn't affective, can't you use the chemical in his body to create like a vaccine or something?" Superboy asked.

"You would think." Batman responded. "When I put Robin's unaffected blood into contact with some infected blood, it didn't just not react; it destroyed the infected blood." The words rang through the air.

"Destroyed?" Martian Manhunter questioned. Batman nodded.

"His blood quickly surrounded the infected blood his white and red blood cells that were in the sample attacked the infected blood until in had been torn apart down to the DNA."

"That's impossible!" Robin exclaimed. Batman turned his head to focus on his young partner. The message was clear, if it was impossible, why did it happen? Robin looked down. Green Arrow cleared his throat.

"So no missions until we have proof that the gas has worn off. Also, I think you should all stay here at the cave." He glanced at Artemis first then at Wally. "We will have someone from the league here to watch you though." He added. The two said heroes blushed. The other mentors nodded.

"I think Black Canary should rest. I'll volunteer to have the first watch." Red Tornado said. Batman's eyes narrowed. Everyone believed he didn't trust the android as much since his siblings had almost killed the team. Robin sighed.

"Well it will only affect them for about another day. I say we just do what we usually do, just with extra caution." He said. His teammates nodded.

"You will all stay here for tonight again. Red Tornado will watch you. You will train, but no sparing. I trust Black Canary can come up with a few exercises that do not involved physical contact." Batman announced his voice strong and held no room for disagreement. Everyone nodded. As the team went to get ready for the day Batman pulled Robin aside, "Don't do anything rash. I'll bring you home tomorrow." The last part was said with a squeeze to the shoulder so the two supers in opposite corners couldn't hear. Robin smiled.

"Yeah, me, do anything rash?" his face glowed in the innocence that they both knew he was pretending. Batman's face loosed just a little. He patted Robin's arm and followed the rest of the leaving mentors through the Zeta tubes.

** How was it? Did I get to wordy at the end? I have a lot I want to get down, but the more you review the faster I post! I think I like the panda the most… (0,0)…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! Time for Chapter 4! (0,0)!**

The team sat waiting for their mission. They knew it was coming. It had been two days since Batman had ordered them to stay in the cave. Robin had left after spending one night at the cave. He did come back to stay the night with the team for the second night that they were forced to stay there.

"Good Morning Robin!" Megan greeted him cheerily on the second morning. He was sitting at the breakfast counter reading a book. That confused Megan.

"Um, what are you reading? Would you like breakfast?" Her two questions just came out before she could think about them. "Um… I mean just the-"

"I'm just reading some stuff for school." He answered. "Yeah, breakfast sounds nice. Can you make pancakes?" he looked up at her. She then noticed that he was wearing his civies, and his sunglasses. _I wonder what his eye color is…_ The thought just crossed over her mind before she turned to start the sweet breakfast the Robin had requested.

"OH! I smell PANCAKES!" Wally zoomed into the room and tried to steal one of the freshly cooked pancakes. Robin stepped right into his path and put it on his plate first. Wally started to stutter-step so he could stop. He almost did. Robin didn't move so he bumped into him, hard. Robin barely stumbled from the impact.

"Wally, be careful. You might still be infected. Also, if I had moved, you would have plowed into Megan." Robin scolded the red-head. Wally crossed his arms and huffed.

"Why do you get the first pancake though?"

"I asked for them, and I was here first."

"So! We've been here for 48 plus hours!"

"I don't see what this has to do with-"Megan got cut off as she tried to stop the argument she could feel coming.

"So, I had work in Gotham."

"Don't make excuses! You don't ever have to do what the rest of the team does; just because you're close to Batman!"

"Oh, so because or something I couldn't control I'm a jerk?" The whole time their voices were rising. The rest of the team came while they were arguing. They watched as the two friends argued. They had never seen Robin argue.

"What do you mean? We've been here bored out of our minds while you and Batman are off playing in Gotham! I should have been with Flash doing a few rounds! I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THIS TEAM DO YOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Robin's shout echoed through the cave. "I've been loyal to this team for a year, just as long as you. I love this team. How dare _you_ to even think I might not want to be here." His voiced lowered to a growl. It weaved through the air, each wording stinging.

"You know you'd rather be somewhere else. You've always wanted to go back and make sure it never happened. Well go back! THEY WANT THEIR LITTLE BIRDIE CIRCUS FREAK BACK ANYWAY!" Wally stopped as soon as he heard his words leave his mouth. "Rob, no, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I just got so mad."

"Shut up." Robin's voice was a whisper. "I know you didn't mean it. Just, shut up."

Wally looked extremely sad as his friend shoved his pancake into his hand.

"Take the stupid pancake if you want it so badly." He turned and walked towards the training room. Wally stood there as if he had been physically struck.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I think you just hurt him." Superboy said. Wally glared at him.

"Um, I'll go see if he is ok." Zatanna ran out of the room, only to run in a second later. "We have Batman on the holocmputer. He has a mission for us."

The team stood in the main room of the cave. Batman had just explained the mission.

"Bane has bribed his guards on Santa Prisca to let him go. He restarted his drug trade. Go and stop, without causing national concern." He had then logged off leaving the team standing there.

"Ok, let's go." Artemis said then headed towards the bio-ship. Megan, Rocket, Zatanna and Superboy followed her. Kaldur blocked Wally's way and called Robin over.

"Yes Kaldur?" Robin said. _He sounds tired _Wally thought.

"I know you two are in a quarrel, but please try to forget it during this mission." He turned and walked away, followed first by Robin, then Wally.

The team arrived around midnight in Santa Prisca. _Yeah, nighttime. Great time to do a drug bust._ Artemis said through the mental link.

_Is Arty afraid of the dark?_ Wally teased, though his toned sounded a little forced.

_Baywatch, spend a night in Gotham, then ask me that._ She replied.

_Don't you two dare start a quarrel!_ Kaldur.

_Well, it seems my telepathic link is up a running!_ Megan

_Let's go! I really want to hit Bane in the crotch this time._ Surprisingly Superboy.

_Um, ok. We just have to collect Bane and destroy his product right?_ Zatanna.

_Yeah girl! _Rocket.

_Where is Robin?_ Dead silence.

_ROBIN! ROBIN!_ Everyone started to call for him mentally.

_Gosh, you know, if this wasn't mental communication, you would have alerted everyone here._ Robin answered his snicker echoing in his team's heads.

_Dude, not cool._ Wally's retort was just habit. No answer.

The team headed out, finding Robin sitting on the roof of the building.

_I just turned off the alarms._ He informed them. His team nodded.

_Head out! You all know the plan._ Kaldur and Robin were the first to go; then the girls, in pairs and finally Superboy and Wally.

Robin was ready to start his distraction. He shot a grappling hook into the rafters. The sound alerted guards. He smiled and let loose his signature cackle. The guards when they heard that started shouting rapidly in Spanish. Robin jump out of his hiding spot and swung down. At the height of his upswing he released the hook and dropped behind the guards. They turned to look him.

"Young laddie, our you here to play with us?" the one who looked like the captain asked. Robin smiled.

"Sure!" He did a flying kick. And his distraction began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for Chapter 5! (0,0) (0,o) Which panda is better? You know, I've kind of decided that my summary isn't very good. Also, I think the focus of the story has changed a little bit… Anyway Enjoy!**

While Robin was kicking the untrained buts of the guards at the front door, everyone else was planting all different sorts of bombs.

_Guys, I just had a group of like twenty-five men rush past me towards Robin's 'distraction'_ Megan informed her team.

_Thanks for the update Meg!_ Robin sounded extremely happy at the news.

_Robin! What are you doing!_ Rocket asked. She, like the rest of the team had forgotten Robin could hear them.

_One, you really forgot I was here? Two, anger management!_ The team was confused by what he said.

_All bombs are planted. Robin, when can you set them off?_ Kaldur

_Guys hurry out! Gosh, just how many, wow! Bane really needs to keep off the steroids!_ Robin's humorous commenting just worried his team.

_Wait! You aren't like engaging these addicts are you!_ Wally was worried. There wasn't a response.

_Idiot! I'm coming to help you._ Wally zoomed towards the front doors. He still got no response. When he got there about five seconds later he was shocked to only see a bunch of unconscious goons lying around.

_Wow Robin. Is this what you meant by anger management?_ Wally's questioned was unanswered. The group received a few emotions from Robin, one stood out.

_Robin, are you, embarrassed?_ Zatanna asked.

_Help!_ The request burst through the mind link, surprising everyone.

_Robin! Robin!_ Wally raced around the main hall of the drug factory. _Where are you? I'm going to find you!_

_The…stupid druggy… third hall, fighting ring on the left, Gah! Stupid Brute!_ More embarrassment waves came.

_We're coming Robin! _Megan called everyone to her and then guided the team towards Robin's location.

Superboy heard the fight first. He almost stopped and broke down a wall when he heard what Bane was saying.

"Oye, little Niño, why are you so bastante*! My little Nino, are you sure you aren't a Nina? Haha, I love that lindo* face of yours! Come, I remember you from last year. You are still as eye-catching! Come little Nina!" Bane's strange harassment made Superboy angry. Megan turned to him, confused about his sudden anger.

_Conner?_ She asked.

_That bastard! How dare he talk to Robin that way! _Superboy

_How is Bane talking to Robin?_ Artemis

"Shut up you Pervert!" Robin's shout alerted his team. They all rounded the corner just in time to see Robin jump over Bane's freaky drugged up, large leg. He did an Ariel* and as he was completely upside down, Bane suddenly punched out and grabbed Robin's vest. Robin let out a huff as the air was knocked out of him. Bane stood up quickly and flipped his hand over so Robin was right-side up.

"Robin!" His team yelled. Robin looked over his shoulder to see his friends run in. When Wally, who hadn't run ahead because of strict orders from Kaldur, saw Robin he sped right next to Bane.

"Put him DOWN!" He shouted as he sprinted. Somehow Bane flipped out a knife and slid the blade up Robin's leg starting at his ankle. Wally skidded to a stop. He knew that if he hit the Giant man, that knife would seriously hurt Robin. Bane smiled like a sadist. By that time the knife had reached Robin's knee.

Robin, though no one could tell, had closed his eyes at the pain. He felt the knife barley break the skin; its sharp edge easily cutting the tight cloth on his leg. Bane had said weird things about running his fingers up and down young ladies legs. He had said Robin would enjoy it. Robin wanted to punch Bane in is big, ugly painted face. He knew his face was red. After everything Bane had said to him, gosh, this was not his day. _I wonder if it is verbally hurt Robin day._ His thoughts sounded like a growl in his friends minds.

_Robin, what did he say to you?_ Megan's voice brought Robin's mind to focus.

_Whoops._ Robin

_Robin, how is his hold? I think I can shoot the knife. _Artemis

Robin winced as the knife slid in a little deeper. _Crap, I can't… move…_

Robin's arms which had been trying to get into his belt fell limp by his sides.

"Hm, looks like the poison went a little bit faster than I wanted it to. How am I supposed to teach my lindo friend how to dance?" Bane's sick laugh echoed off the walls. He pulled the knife up to Robin's mid-thigh. He then started to run around Robin's thigh. As the knife ran along the inside of his thigh, Bane lifted him to get a cleaner cut. Robin made a high-pitched moan as it ran on the inside of his thigh.

"Stop…" his voiced was barley even a whisper. As Bane pulled the knife around, Artemis got a clear shot. She had her bow loaded and fired so quickly, she could give Red Arrow a run for his money. The knife went flying out of Bane's hand. He looked shocked. He roared and threw Robin to the side, ripping the chest area of his uniform.

"Robin!" Zatanna ran to his side and cast a quick spell, "Nosiop eht fo mih dir!" Robin flipped up as Zatanna fell over.

_Zatanna?_ Robin

_Ahh that was a bigger spell than I thought it would be. I need to rest._

_Ok, we're almost done here,_ Robin assured Zatanna. She closed her eyes as she passed out from exhaustion.

Robin looked up to see his team had taken Bane down, almost exactly as they had the first time.

"Pathetic." Superboy glared at the bulk of man in disgust. Robin stood up, holding Zatanna so she was on his back. Kaldur came and took the girl from him almost immediately.

"You're going to the med-bay as soon as we get back." Kaldur's order held concern for the young hero. Robin just nodded, and then he shivered violently. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Kaldur then saw how ruined Robin's costume was.

The left leg of Robin's costume was ripped off at the knee. His right leg had a red line, that was a bit bigger in some places, and the fabric had been cut almost cleanly off. There was a little bit that hung unevenly on the outside of his leg. His cape was missing and there was a huge tear in the middle of his vest that showed almost all his chest. There were also some scratch lines from Bane's fingernails from when he had grabbed him. Kaldur felt angry at this

"We are leaving now." Kaldur walked off towards the bio-ship.

Wally walked up to Robin and helped him stand. "I'm sorry Robin, this is all my fault." He said solemnly He jumped when Robin laughed.

"Yes, I'll blame the fact that I was trying to impress Batman and so I did something stupid all on you! Really Wally? I said I knew you didn't mean it." Robin looked around. "Can you help me find my cape?" he asked. "It is cold!" Wally cracked a smile.

"Here it is Robin!" Megan lifted it and sent it over to him.

"Thanks Megan. When we are on the Bio-ship I'll set off the bombs." He fastened the cape around his shoulders. Wally watched as it wrapped all the way around him, making him look like a floating head. Wally snickered.

Robin felt mush better now that he was more covered. He followed Kaldur to the bio-ship. When the whole team was aboard he pulled out a button, he pressed it and they watched as the already weak factory crumbled. They saw the local police come and arrest someone.

"Well, I'd say we actually did a mission without hitch for once!" Megan said happily. Superboy smiled at her.

"Let's all have a movie night since it is Friday and there isn't school tomorrow." Rocket suggested.

"I like that idea." Zatanna mumbled from her seat. Robin laughed.

"Yeah!"

The whole team got back to the cave in high spirits. Then they saw Batman standing in the main hall. Robin walked in and caught his breath.

"Start talking"

**Ha! I bet some of you thought I was wrapping up!**

***the first weird word (bastante) was Spanish for pretty**

***Lindo is Spanish for cute**

**Was that chapter too long, or weird? I won't be able to update for a week sorry! I'll be on a mission trip. Have a good Week! (0,O)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I know I was gone a week, but I did warn you. I'll try to explain Bane, but it might not come sound reasonable. (o,o) baby panda!**

"And that is what happened." Kaldur finished his explanation to Batman. Batman was staring at Robin, who was trying to make his cape cover more of him.

"Bane was high." Was all Robin could say, his face was flushed slightly at Kaldur's surprisingly accurate and descriptive description. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Clean and bandage your cut. Get Zatanna to the medical wing. I'll see if Nabuu can come and check up on her." The team dispersed to follow the Dark Night's orders.

` "Robin was wrapping a bandage around the middle of his thigh where the knife had circled and cut the deepest. It would keep him from moving, but it was annoying.

"Stupid perverted druggy." He muttered. He turned as he heard someone enter the med-room. Batman swept over him and looked at the cut. Batman then took the bandages from Robin's hands and wrapped it tighter around his leg. Next he wrapped it down his leg, leaving the knee open so it could bend without restraint.

"I have another mission for you guys in five hours. I'm giving you the option to go. I can get you other uniform here, if you decide to go. Even if you don't go, I want you to sleep for a few hours." The dark man finished the medical treatment and looked up at Robin.

"I'm going"

"I'm not sure that is wise Robin.

"I have to. I'm not hurt, badly, and my team is already down a member. I have to go."

"If you're sure you can handle it."

"I know I can da- Batman." Batman nodded.

Robin was asleep on the couch in the lounge area of the cave. He didn't go to his temporary room because originally he was waiting for Batman to come in with his Gotham uniform. His Gotham uniform had extra Kevlar to protect from the stray bullets that were so common there.

Wally walked in, and almost jumped out of his skin as a bird-a-rang hit the wall next to his head. He looked at the couch where Robin was napping. The ebony-headed teen rolled over to face the doorway the KF was standing in. He had changed so he had black sweat pants and a read sweatshirt on. He looked at his best friend then plopped back down on to the couch and fell asleep again.

"OK, not weird at all," muttered Wally. About three hours had past since the team had returned. Wally had recovered very quickly, so had the rest of the team. In fact Robin was the only one asleep. Wally went and sat in a chair next to the couch Robin was on. In came the rest of the team a few minutes later. Wally watched as Robin threw four bird-a-rangs at once at the new comers. They had all watched him in shock as he dropped back down to sleep. Wally thought about for a minute, "I think he was asleep as he did that." Wally mused out loud.

"Dang!" Rocket said. She looked at the boy's sprawled body. "Wow, someone should tell him not to sleep on his side like that." She said.

"Why? Oh, I see." Artemis had glanced at the young teen. He was curled on his side with one leg (the bottom one) stretched out just a little bit. One arm was off the couch while the other was under his head. His sunglasses were asked on his face. He looked extremely venerable, innocent, and unable. It wasn't Robin.

"I think he looks cute." Megan said. She went into the kitchen. A few minutes later the super computer announced Batman's arrival. Robin woke up, and went to meet his mentor. His team watched him.

"Should we return the bird-a-rangs?" Wally asked.

"Is that what those are called?" Superboy asked as he pulled two from the wall.

"What else would we call them?"

"Robin's Interesting Projectiles?"

"We are NOT calling Robin's weapons R.I.P.s" Artemis said sharply. Wally snickered. Superboy flushed a bit. Kaldur just shrugged.

"Team." Batman called.

"That is why we need you to go on this mission as soon as possible." Batman finished.

"Wait, because of a rich, short, fat, evil Santa, drug lord from Gotham went to an island near Japan _we_ have to take of him?" Wally asked.

"I have to catch KillerCroc in Gotham, so yes." Batman stared at Wally. Wally felt like his whole being was being exposed and dissected right there. "Ok, just wondering." He whispered.

"Also, I discovered something. The drug you guys were exposed to was a harmless thing. It caused atom disturbance, but mostly it was testing the drug Robin was injected with. The gas you were given floats round you skin for about three days. Robin's drug made it so that he couldn't be susceptible to other drugs. It was very to weak and fading when Bane poison. It seems to still be in your system Robin. Strangely enough, it causes any sedatatives to be stronger. Penguin is a drug lord, so you never know what he has on him. Also, he will have hired a large number of thugs. Just knock them out. You guys should go now." Batman turned and exited the cave.

"Alright any questions?" Kaldur asked.

"Um, so are we drug free?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah, the drug I got is almost out of my system." Robin answered. "It seems while my drug made sedatatives stronger, yours made them weaker. Well let's go!"

The team was almost to their destination. Artemis turned to Robin, "are you really ok?" she asked. He nodded and laughed. That's when she noticed his new uniform. She didn't question it. Megan did mentally; Robin explained the difference between his costumes. He team frowned but didn't question anything because they were at their destination.

**I thought I should tell you what the drugs did. I hope it wasn't to out there. Next Chapter! (0,0) _panda ninja…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I hope it makes since. It was pointed out to me that I used the wrong word in my story. Bastante means enough and bonitopretty is what I meant for pretty. Thank you ohlookachurro! o o **

** (O,O) My panda has ears now!**

The bio-ship landed silently. Its bright red exterior drew many guards away from their posts. As the guards left, the young justice team snuck in.

"Stupid as always." Robin snickered.

"Really all brawn and no brain just like you KF!" Artemis said.

"Hey!" he was cut off by Kaldur. "Megan, the mental link."

_Everyone on board?_

_Yes_ –Kaldur

_Yeah –_Superboy

_Hear!_ – Rocket

_Here Meg_ –Artemis

_Well, babe, why would I ever stay away from you?_ –Wally, though you could tell he was just trying to irritate Artemis. She raised her hand as if to slap him, but stopped.

_Ready!_ –Robin

Megan smiled and followed as Kaldur led them into the factory. At first Robin went around snooping for the drugs Batman had told them about.

_Stupid Penguin,_ He thought.

_What did you find?_-Kaldur

_Just nothing. I've been through the whole building. I cut down their radio jamming program, their cameras, and every other technical security. The only drugs I found were what the guys were smoking._ - Robin

_That is really weird don't you think?_-Wally

_Robin, come to the main room! Penguin and some skinny guy in green have entered the room._ - Megan

_Ok._ – Robin

Robin snuck into the rafters above the main room. The team felt his thoughts get angry as he saw who the short, fat penguin was talking to.

_Is that the Riddler?_ –Conner

_Yeah, that stupid idiot is always in the strangest places._ – Robin

_Watch your language Robin, Batman might not like you using such strong words._- Wally's teasing tone flowed through the teams minds.

_Shut it._ – Robin

_Let us watch and observe them._ – Kaldur

The team obeyed and everyone got into position. Robin was in the rafters in a corner; only visible buy Conner who was hiding right under him on the floor. Megan was floating across the room with Artemis next to her, also in the rafters. Wally was on the floor next to Rocket, hiding behind some old machinery. Penguin walked in complaining loudly.

"I swear, if he ever gets here I might be too mad at him!" Penguin

"You know that isn't true. I have to admit, I was surprised at the amount of interest you had in him." The man, the Riddler, said.

"I probably would've just kept to my bird collecting if he didn't wear such tight clothing. It makes me shiver thinking of those lean legs!" Penguin's voice rose in excitement and pitch.

_Who is he talking about?_ Rocket

_Umm, Robin, is the penguin gay? Also, does he have a thing for Batman?_ Wally

_Doesn't gay mean happy?_ - Conner and Megan.

_Um, I wasn't aware of Penguin's preferences because he was usually trying to shot at me, but it appears so._ – Robin

"Mister Riddler, I do believe I get first rights. I have funded this whole thing. The security can't be broken-"

"You really think that? You do know who we're trying to catch right?"

"Of course it's-"

"He probably already took them out. Also, I bet he is watching us. Press your fancy button so we can check."

"What! No, you cannot tell me what to do!" Penguin pressed the button. A moment later a loud high pitched noise blared at about 120 decibels. One speaker was right next to Robin. He slapped his hands over his ears and almost fell over. The sound lasted for only a second but it had been enough to disconnect the mental link and make Robin's head spin painfully.

"ugggg" he groaned. He imagined Conner's super hearing. That just made his head hurt worse. He opened his eyes to see the blockbuster creature saunter into the room. _What?_ He watched as it stepped a little below him, then as it looked right at him. It grinned and jumped. Robin's eyes widened and he jumped too. Because he was still confused by the noise, he jumped a little too late. The monster grabbed his ankle and grabbed him down. He felt his back hit the rafter he had been on, and then he was falling. The blockbuster creature (let's call him Block) then slammed him into the cement floor.* Robin couldn't hold the grunt of pain from escaping his mouth.

"What?" he muttered. The creature then put a foot on his chest and pressed down. Robin's breath was pushed out of him.

"Gah! Get off!" he gasped. He saw a yellow blur out of the corner of his eye. Block turned and picked up Robin. He threw Robin right at the blur that was undoubtedly KF.

"Whah!" both boys yelled as they collided. They rolled a little ways landing next to each other. Block came up suddenly and stepped onto KF's leg.

"Ahh!" he screamed. Pain was shooting up and down his leg. He looked down. There wasn't any blood, but his ankle defiantly did NOT bend that way naturally. Robin rolled over then launched himself at Block. He kicked the creature in the head. Block didn't react, except as Robin was landing, he grabbed his ankle. He shook Robin until Robin stopped moving. Robin's head was foggy and he couldn't think. He needed a minute to gather himself, but the shaking almost made him pass out from pain.

"Robin! KF!" shouted someone. A moment later Kaldur burst out of hiding with two water hammers. He slammed them into Block's back. Kaldur then received a shock to the back. It really didn't bother him. He turned to see what it was and got hit aside by Block. Penguin held up the end of his walking stick to show a taser. He got hit in the head by a hard tipped arrow and was knocked out instantly.

"Good one Arty!" Wally said as he tried to stand. His ankle gave out and he fell. Block looked at him with uninterested. He gave Robin another shake which brought out a groan from the little fighter. Rocket flew in, followed by twenty soldiers. Superboy stumbled out of his spot. Then about one hundred soldiers came out into the room armed with swords, knives, and other such weapons but no guns.

"Crap." said Wally. He was so right.

**Is this a cliff-hanger? Fight scene next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! So, if the last couple of chapters have been weird, I'm sorry. I was trying to decide which story line to follow. Also I have completely forgotten this in all my chapters.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry for Forgetting!**

Wally's ankle wasn't broken, which was lucky. It had only been severely twisted. For a normal person it would take a couple of days to heal. For Wally, if he completely stayed off it, it could take about 18 hours. Wally gritted his teeth as he forced himself to stand up. He bent over and twisted his foot back into place. He almost screamed from pain. He knew Block was watching him. He would run through the pain. It would take about two days to heal if he injured it while fighting today. Wally gritted his teeth harder. He would do it, he watched Robin just hanging, limp, groaning; he had to do it.

Rocket picked some guys up and threw them at Block. Block tossed Robin a little ways away and swatted them away. Megan appeared and caught Robin. She than placed him on the ground softly. Rocket put a bubble around him. Superboy jumped and attacked Block. Aqualad came out and started to take out some of the armed men. Artemis was firing rapid fire with arrows that wouldn't kill anyone. The team heard Rocket scream and watched her go down. Kaldur leaped after her. Superboy went flying from a punch from Block. He hit Rocket as she was falling.

_Superboy! Rocket!_ Megan yelled.

_I'm ok, but I dropped the shield around Robin._ – Rocket

_I'm fine too. I'll get to Robin_. – Conner

Wally zoomed over to the spot where Robin had been, only to find a huge crowd of the goons blocking his way.

_Oh, I am so not in the mood for this._ Wally thought as his foot began to throb and he found he could barely put weight on it. The men lifted their knives and were about to charge Wally when an arrow flew through the air and exploded coating the goons in a purple goo that kept them from moving.

_Thank you Arty!_ - Wally

_Do you think I'd let you get hurt Kid Mouth?_ - Artemis

_Gosh, I was a little more worried about Robin to think about you failing me. I know you'd never let me fall._ - Wally

_Is that a complement?_ - Megan

_As good of one as Wally can say._ Artemis jumped so she was next to Wally. He leaned heavily on her shoulder for a minute then stood up to face the men who had now surrounded them.

_Wally, are you hurt badly? - _Aqualad

_No Arty, I can run, but it might be swollen tomorrow. - _Wally

_Or, it can break while you're running. Get out! Call help! The League needs to know that this was a trap!_ – Artemis

_But I can't leave you guys!_ - Wally

_Kid Flash, I order you as team leader to go and contact the League._ – Kaldur

_Dang, you guys are persistent. I need a path out because I'm not going to be able to turn or run again if I fall. _ – Wally

_It's my last arrow so you better not screw this up!_ Artemis aimed her arrow and fired it into a crowd of men blocking the path between them and a door. Wally zoomed through the space left by the explosion of knock-out gas. After he got out he raced towards the bio-ship.

The team was now left with about fifty men who were madder than ever.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Rocket exclaimed as she threw herself into the air. She started closing men in spheres and throwing them against walls to knock them out. Superboy jumped onto Block's back and they wrestled. Kaldur was hitting people with his water hammers. Sometimes he produced electricity to stun his opponents first. Megan wouldn't use her brain blast because she was afraid to hit a teammate. Instead, she did what Rocket was doing. Artemis, since she didn't have any arrows left was fight hand-to-hand, using her bow as a heavy club.

The team finished their fight within ten minutes. When the final man fell, along with Block being tied up in steel beams, the team ran to where Robin had been tossed. He wasn't there. Neither was Penguin or the Riddler.

"No…" Kaldur breathed. Just then the roof of the building came off and Hal Jordan, one of the green lanterns, Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow came down. Batman looked around the room at the unconscious men. He looked at the team.

Artemis had a bloody nose. Wally, who had come in with the League heroes, had a swollen ankle. Kaldur looked fine, but his face looked very sad. Megan was fine as well. Superboy was cracking his knuckles angrily. Rocket had a black eye, but was otherwise fine. Robin… Robin was missing.

"Where is Robin, and" Batman's voice sounded unemotional, "who were you fighting?" he added.

"We thought it was a drug bust for Penguin, but the Riddler had a plan and he, along with Robin and Penguin, is missing." Kaldur reported. He started to shake under Batman's famous bat-glare. Green Arrow put a hand on Batman's shoulder.

_Wow, waves of worry and care are rolling off Batman. Is he related to Robin?_ - Megan

_They are defiantly closer than most of us are with each other._ - Superboy

_He acts fatherly whenever Robin's hurt. Wally, do you know?_ - Artemis

_Is this the time to discuss this? _– Wally

_If you guys are interested then let us find Robin to ask him._ Kaldur's voice was scolding. The team nodded and looked to Batman. He had a holographic screen popping out of his left glove.

_Just like Robin's…_ - Rocket

_I bet he designed his after Batman's._ – Artemis.

_Focus Team!_ – Kaldur

"I have a GPS installed on Robin's belt." Batman said as he scrolled through his hologram.

"So is that why he never takes it off?" Megan asked.

"He doesn't know about it." Batman clarified. The team's eyebrows all raised, Batman tracked Robin, and Robin didn't know?

"Is he on Earth?" Hal asked.

"Yes, right" Batman was cut off as a huge engine sound roared through the area. Everyone looked up to see a large, strangely colored ship roared out above them. The ship soon disappeared into the sky.

Batman looked at his hologram. "No, he just left our Earth."

**Well? I'd update faster but the computer I'm writing this on sometimes decides it doesn't want to connect to the internet. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 begins a new mystery… (^,0) winking panda!**

Robin was scared, no terrified. His arms were bound to something above his head. He was laying on his side on something… soft?

_What? I'm laying down on something soft with my arms above my head? What is going on? Where am I?_ Robin looked around. He was on a bed it seemed. It was an old style one with curtains open on the sides. The sheets and the curtains were a deep velvety red. He felt a breeze against his skin. He looked down to see he was shirtless, and that the sheets were resting over him just above his hips. When he moved his legs, he felt sore. He looked around the room to see the Penguin walking towards him.

"Oh, good morning Robin! How are you feeling? We did a lot last night." The Penguin smirked at Robin's confused look.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Robin fond his voice was hoarse.

"Ho ho! Looks like all the yelling you did has taken a toll on your pretty voice; I hope it will be well for this evening." Penguin came closer to Robin. Robin's brain felt slow, _what is he talking about?_ Penguin suddenly grabbed Robin by the shoulder. Robin felt some stinging as Penguin's hand rubbed across some open cuts.

_Cuts? When did I get cuts!_ Robin shook his head slightly to clear it. Mean while Penguin was unchaining one hand. Robin thought he could use this chance but the Penguin with surprising speed slipped his arm into a mesh sleeve and re-chained his hand. Robin was shocked.

"What are you doing?" his voice was stronger now.

"Well, if you want to be nude all day, I'm perfectly fine with that. Sadly Riddler wants you to choose which you'd prefer. Since I'm sure you'd choose clothes, I brought this!" Robin watched as Penguin repeated his process to Robin's other hand that he had done with the first. He than slipped the sleeves up Robin's arms. The mesh stopped at the shoulders. The front had a dark, but bright, red color. It left his chest open and closed with a snapped just under his belly button. Robin could feel that the back was black mesh like the arms.

"I doubt these count as clothing." he said. Penguin just snickered and whacked Robin in the head with his cane. Robin was stunned. He felt Penguin remove the sheets and slip something over his legs up to his hips. He felt Penguin do it again with a leathery like fabric.

"These pants look great on you!" Penguin slurred like a drunken man. He tightened a belt around robin's waist. Robin wasn't dazed anymore and he felt violated.

"Pervert! What am I wearing?" He yelled.

"Oh hush and let me finish, unless you want to take it off again?" Penguin sounded hopeful.

"What! No! Just, finish?" Robin did not want to help persuade Penguin to do anything. Penguin frowned and wrapped another belt around Robin's thigh; the right one, the one with the cut all around it. Robin felt it rub and knew that the scab would come off soon.

"I was shocked to find the bandages. But the cut looks okay to me." Penguin smirked again. Robin looked down to see the leathery pants on the right leg only went down to the strap around his thigh, Then it was mesh until just after the knee where it became the faux leather again. His left leg was the leather until just pass the knee where it was mesh down to his ankle. Penguin put tight, black boots on his feet. The boots went halfway up his calf. Robin noted that there was an inch between his shirt and his pants.

_It is better than nothing. Wait, I was NAKED! I have a bad feeling now._

Robin started to shiver. Penguin looked at him.

"Oh, just now getting it? It's been 17 hours since we kidnapped you. I doubt your team can find us. We are in space you see." Robin looked out a window that was on the wall closest to him. It showed him the ocean and a sunrise or sunset. He couldn't tell which. Penguin pushed a button somewhere and the picture pixilated until Robin saw the Earth, from space. He started to freak out. They were orbiting the Earth. What if they ran into the Watchtower! He couldn't let that happened. He tried to stop shaking but he couldn't, memories from the past few hours were surfacing.

_Not now! I have to separate myself from these memories. I can't think they exist. They are irrelevant to the emergency at hand._ His shaking slowed down a little bit. He felt a shove against his chest and realized his eyes were closed. He was rolled onto his back. Penguin clambered on top of him. He leaned forward so that his hips were resting, or rather jabbing, into Robin's hips. Robin felt a flush rise on his face.

"Get, Get off." He huffed. The penguin was heavy.

"I don't think I will Robin, love." The penguin ended his statement by shoving his face into Robin's. Robin jerked at the sudden movement. Penguin forced his mouth open and was suffocating Robin with his fat tongue. Robin tried to cough but he couldn't. Penguin started to move his tongue around in Robin's mouth. He pulled back leaving a saliva trail that still connected them. Robin wanted so badly to have Batman come and give Penguin a body cast. Penguin sneered at Robin's angry face. He then lifted his hands, but first he trailed them lightly up Robin's sides. He smiled as this action caused the boy to blush more.

"Hea hea, Robin, admit it, you like this." His hands reached Robin's face. He traced some scars around Robin's mask.*

"I heard these are from Joker. I like them. I like watching you bright blood against your pale skin. I like how it just runs. He pinched Robin's face so hard the mark bled. Robin didn't flinch. He was glaring at Penguin through his mask.

"I'm in control Robin. I think I'll use my control." He peeled Robin's mask off gently. Robin closed his eyes before Penguin could see them. Penguin slapped him. He didn't react.

"Well, I think I'll use more of my control." Penguin trailed his fingers down Robin's side until he reached the pants. He undid the belt. He started to slip his hands into the pants when Robin flipped himself onto his die and kneed Penguin.

"You? Gosh Penguin, I know pigs that have more control than you. Wait, I'm sorry for insulting your mother." Penguin screamed in rage.

"I tried to treat you nicely!" he waddled over to Robin's side and reached for his face. Robin opened his eyes and gave Penguin the, slightly less intimidating than Batman's, bat-glare. Penguin stared into Robin's eyes. He was shaking from fear and awe at the beauty he was beholding. Penguin fell over in a dead faint. Robin sighed with relief. He than twisted so his feet were in between the cuffs on his wrists. He was about to try t o break them when Riddler walked in.

"Oh my. I knew He was a failure." Robin stopped his escape attempt. Riddler hadn't looked at him yet. Robin silently slipped into the covers and pretended to be asleep. He listened to the Riddler wake Penguin.

"Wake now Penguin. There, that's a good fat man."

"What? Did you just insult me?"

"I'm going to do more than that." Riddler said as he pulled out a gun. Robin cracked his eyelids to see what was happening. Riddler had a gun at Penguin's head.

"I paid for this! You can't afford to kill me!" Penguin sputtered.

"Actually the ship was already mine. You disgust me. Your moves aren't good at all, and you are too fat to be fun. I truly will enjoy watching you blood color my carpet." Riddler smiled as he pulled the trigger. Penguin slumped over. Robin closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch.

"Oh Robin, I hope that didn't wake you," whispered Riddler. Robin listened as Riddler dragged Penguin out of the room. He felt the ship start to move, and he thought just in time as the Watchtower came into view. The ship he was on went in the opposite direction. Robin was rolled over and after a few minutes opened his eyes to see Penguin's lifeless body floating past his window, it floated towards the Watchtower.

**Ok! The asterisk is to note a reference to a different story that happened before this on.**

**Friend- why would you release a prequel half way through a story?**

**Me- I felt like it**

**Friend- *hits me on the head***

**Me- yeah, The prequel is called Jokes on You. **

**Friend-Sounds like you're advertising for a store. Jokes on You coming so to your nearest Fanfiction site!**

**Also I noted a few Chapters ago (chapter 4) I put an asterisk next to the word Ariel. If you didn't look it up an Ariel is a cartwheel without using or putting your arms down. Ok!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! What will happen you wonder…? I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**o o **

**(,)**

The team was in the Watchtower. So was every member of the Justice League. Batman was typing furiously on the big fancy computer they had up there. The Flashes were racing around the main room. The Martians were meditating. The Supers were talking quietly, trying to become closer. The archers were sharpening their arrows. The others were just talking nervously to each other.

Roy stepped into the Watchtower about an hour after the YJ team had been asked to stay up there.

"Hey guys! Where is Robin?" He asked innocently.

"Roy," Green Arrow started.

"I hate it when you start an explanation with my name. Who has him?" Roy demanded.

"The Riddler." Black Canary answered. Roy clenched his fists.

"That Son of a B"

"Roy, watch your language." Everyone was shocked by Batman scolding Roy. Roy's jaw had actually dropped. Batman had just acted… Fatherly? Superman went and stood next to Batman.

"We'll find him." He told the Dark Night. Batman nodded.\

"Are you his dad?" Superboy voiced out suddenly. Batman turned over his shoulder before he answered.

"… No." then he went back to work.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted one of the heroes. Everyone turned to see who had shouted and cursed after Batman had just scolded someone. It was Hal Jordon.

"Hal…" growled Batman.  
"Oh my God!" Flash yelled. Both were looking out the window. All the heroes pushed to see what was there. What they saw was a bloated body.

Robin was trying hard to stay calm when the door opened. The Riddler stepped into the room.

"Oh Robin," he cooed; "now I don't have to share you with that fat excuse for a human. Oh, don't fight so. Oh, I love how you back bends like that. I can't contain myself you know." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat upon Robin's stomach.

_Why do evil madmen always sit on my stomach?_ Robin pondered briefly. The Riddler ran his fingers under Robin's sad excuse for a shirt gently. Robin flushed and his back arched as he try to upseat the green clad man on him. The Riddler bent forward and positioned himself so that his knee rubbed against Robin's groin. Robin moaned as the pressure increased.

"Oh, just your sounds are like music. Come Robin, let me hear more." Riddler pushed his knee harder and Robin gasped and flushed an even deeper shade.

"St-stop!" Robin gasped as his body and his mind began to war. The Riddler laughed and slipped his hands farther into Robin's shirt and shoved it off his shoulder. Robin's skin felt slightly feverish. Riddler grinned sadistically. He felt Robin's body twitch a bit. He knew what Robin didn't want right now, but he was going to get it. Riddler held Robin's free hand down with one arm while the other traced shapes on Robin's chest. He bent down lower and licked the joint where the neck and shoulder meet. His tongue trailed up to Robin's ear, making Robin shiver as it trailed up his neck. He whispered into Robin's ear, his lips brushing just so slightly to make Robin shiver more, "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Flash asked.

"Bring him in." Superman ordered. Batman stared at the grotesque as one of the Green Lanterns reached out with a green energy hand and pulled it in. The body was dropped onto the ground in the middle of the group of heroes.

"What the hell?" muttered someone in the background.

"Batman," Wonder Woman looked at the dark man.

"Why the hell is Penguin lying dead in the Watchtower?" Roy asked, disgusted.

"That is a bullet wound in his head." Green Arrow said. Batman nodded.

"Batman, you don't think Robin did this do you?" asked Black Canary.

"Robin doesn't know how to shoot a gun." Batman answered.

"Wait, the Boy Wonder who knows like eight different types of martial arts, how to use fourteen different melee weapons, and has almost perfect aim can't use a gun?" Asked Rocket. The rest of the league looked at Batman.

"I will not allow Robin to use a gun as long as he is my partner."

"What if his life is in danger?" asked Wally. Everyone glanced at him sympathetically. He face palmed himself. "I know." He said.

"Well whoever shot Penguin had a steady hand. If someone who hadn't shot a gun before did this, the entry wound wouldn't be a perfect hole." Flash analyzed. Eyebrows were raised at his comment.

"Guns are heavy. If you aren't used to them, your hand shakes and the recoil affects where your shot goes if you can't hold it steady. Whoever did this is used to shooting guns." Flash concluded.

"His muscles are still spasming, he hasn't been dead for more than an hour." Superman said.

"ROBIN!" screamed Megan as she fell from her floating meditation. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"I felt his desperation! He isn't more than a mile and a half away! He is screaming for help! We have to Save him!" she gushed. Batman looked at John. John nodded.

"She is correct. My range is wider than hers, I can feel his anguish. It grows faint. I assume he is moving away from us, quickly."

"Wait, how can you not see the Watchtower from a mile away?" Artemis asked.

"Our design has it so the tower looks like a normal satellite from anywhere farther than half a mile." Superman said.

"That or you can't see it because of the black walls that allow the tower to blend into its surroundings." Wonder Woman added.

"I will follow Robin now so he can't get to much farther away." Batman said.

"He is already so far away." Megan said. Batman looked at her.

"I'll take your team with me Kaldur." Batman said. Kaldur nodded. No one questioned it. For seventeen hours half the Justice League had been searching for Robin. Everyone going boarded the bat-plane.

"I'm going too." Roy said. He got on and no one protested.

"We wish you luck." The Martian Manhunter said. They were off.

"Yes, stop!" Robin called out. He didn't like this at all. His body felt feverish and he was already sore. His breath became pants as Riddler continued to tease, him. The Riddler stopped.

"I won't" he said. The Riddler than put his mouth on Robin's; he shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth and began to slowly move his tongue around. He pulled away, letting the excess saliva drip onto Robin's body. He lowered his head again, ignore Robin's weak protests. He nipped at the little indent in the middle of Robin's collarbone. Robin did a sharp intake of breath. The Riddler had his free hand wrapped around Robin's neck loosely. He tightened it to cut off air flow. Robin started to gasp and fight for air. The Riddler took this weakness as a chance to chain Robin's free hand. The Riddler smiled at Robin as the boy yanked on his chains. He loosened his grip around the boy's neck when the boy started to get sluggish. He unchained the boy. Robin couldn't fight; he was too dizzy and trying to recover from almost being strangled to death.

The Riddler put Robin's arms around his neck as he forced Robin's pants off. He felt the fingers tighten on his skin as he started to strake Robin.

"Stop! Please, I'm begging you" Robin huffed.

"No, though I like to hear you beg." The Riddler felt his own skin start to heat up as he kissed Robin passionately. Robin mentally screamed out in furry and fear. The Riddler than started doing 'it'. Robin did scream out loud. His fingers scratched the Riddler's back. The Riddler held Robin as he sped up. The Riddler scratched Robin's back and shoulders. He silenced Robin with a kiss.

"Noooo!" Robin yelled. Riddler just smiled.

"Oh, I'm just getting started" he whispered into Robin's ear.

"Batman, Robin's distress is getting louder. I think we're getting close. Ah!" Megan clasped her hands over her ears when she heard Robin mentally screaming.

"Megan?" Batman asked.

"He is screaming, begging for it to stop. He wants help. He is freaking out!" Megan didn't know what was happening, but she looked horrified. Wally squirmed.

"Wait, Batman, don't our new ear coms connected with each other instead of some satellite?" he asked.

"Yes, they are. I had forgotten. If Robin is within two-hundred meters of us, it'll pick up on him with needing a satellite." Batman pressed a few buttons on his dashboard. They heard a crackle of static then

"Noooo!"

"Oh, I'm just getting started."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Sorry if the last chapter was… detailed. Don't worry! There is an 80% chance Robin gets rescued! (0,^) which panda do you guys like best?**

There was huffing and more protesting noises coming from the com. Kid Flash undid his seat belt and turned of the radio. His face was red and full of shock. Everyone's was.

"Oh my God." Artemis muttered. Batman stood up and walked to the back of the Bat-plane. The YJ team heard the sound of crashing. Batman came back, his face as stony as ever.

"He is close." Megan whispered. Batman suddenly pointed out the window.

"There." He said. The team looked to where he was pointing. At first they couldn't see it but soon they saw the shape of a ship. The outside was camouflaged to look like the surrounding area.

"That's alien technology." Rocket said. Batman nodded.

"It will take us twenty minutes to get to It." he reported.

"Why twenty minutes?" Wally asked.

"I have to make sure we don't get noticed by its radar." They flew on in silence.

Ten minutes later, Riddler walked out of the bedroom. He was laughing to him self. He had let himself get carried away he knew, but the little boy was so much fun!

"Oh, I can't wait to bring him home." He said. He strutted down the hallway, not noticing the black ship that was coming quickly towards his own ship.

Robin had been left unchained, but that didn't matter. He was fighting the chains inside his mind. He was close to insanity, and he was fighting to stay sane. He soon locked his memoires in his head. He looked around himself. His clothing hadn't been taken completely off. He slipped it all the way on, not that it did much. He looked for his tool belt, but he couldn't find it.

_Crap, no weapons! How am I getting out of here?_ He thought angrily. He face palmed himself. The bed had squeaked, if had springs, **springs**_**.**_ Gosh he was stupid. He went to the seam of the bed and used his fingers to rip up the bed. He pulled for springs out and started to twist them to his need. He was done very quickly. He used a spring to pick the lock to the room. He crept out silently, keeping to the constant shadows.

_The place is very dark; he must not want to be seen by someone outside. Outside is space! Calm down Robin, you need to get to the control room_.

Robin walked through the ship until he found the control room. He heard a static in his ear. He checked to see what the heck was in his ear. It was an ear com.

_If it is staticy, that must mean I can contact someone!_ He pressed the com to call someone.

"Um, this is," _crap, what do I say?_

"Robin?" a deep voice sounded in his ear. It was comforting.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the control room."

"Can you turn off the alarms? We can get there more quickly if the alarms are off." Robin paused to take comfort in the fact that someone was coming to help him.

"I'm on it." Robin pressed the button that was for alarms. As he did he was electrocuted, but he had turned off the alarms.

"Ahhhhh!" he shouted.

"What creep electrocutes his toys?" he muttered darkly.

"What creep electrocutes his toys?" Robin said darkly. Everyone on Batman's ship shiver at the venom in Robin's voice.

"Are you ok Robin?" Batman asked. He hadn't heard Robin use that tone since his parents had been murdered.

"Yeah, whoa! Stay back you monster!" Robin's yelling had Batman speed up his ship. He landed on the top of the ship. He opened a hatch in the bottom of his sip. He took a laser and cut a hole in the ship below them. He dropped in, and was followed by the YJ team. They luckily landed in the control room.

"You must be Batman." Riddler said. He had a hand around Robin's neck, while his other hand held Robin's hands behind his back. Batman growled. The YJ team stared, shocked at what Robin was wearing. Megan stared at the Riddler though.

"You aren't the Riddler." She said. The Riddler smiled a sick, inhuman smile. The team stared as the Riddler was flung at them, looking starved and sickly. Where he was, there was a large lanky alien. It was black, but looked like a human, except it had three claws on each hand. It was taller than a human, and its limbs looked like that of a white Martians'. Three of its claws were jabbing into Robin's throat. Blood ran down from the wounds the claws left. Robin didn't have his mask and his eyes looked scared.

"I can't let you take my toy." It rasped, its voice sounded like running your fingers on a chalkboard.

"What are you?" Superboy asked.

"I am a Gemini. My twin I killed so I wouldn't have to share. My twin was a failure. His host was to strong for my twin. My twin almost killed my toy. My twin isn't here. I am a Gemini no more. I am me."

"What was your twin's host?" asked Artemis fearfully.

"My twin called his clone Bane. My twin was a failure. I killed my twin so I wouldn't have to share my toy." It answered.

"Let go of Robin." Batman growled.

"My toy is not called Robin. I renamed my toy. I can do that because it is my toy. I call my toy, Toy." The alien said.

"Clever." Superboy said. The alien looked over Robin's team. Robin was trying to break its iron hold on his wrists. His eyes looked panicked.  
"You must be Batman.' It repeated.

"Why do you keep saying that!" yelled Wally.

"Toy wanted Batman. He wanted Batman." It looked at the unconscious starved form of Riddler. "Old host id bad. Batman make good host." The YJ all felt sick at that. They were pretty sure of what the Alien had done to Robin with Riddler's body. Using Batman? Gross.

Robin's knees gave out and the Claws went deeper into his skin. The creature withdrew its claws.

"Almost done collecting food." It said as I licked its claws greedily.

"Are you a vampire?" Wally said while paling.

"I am not. My people have been coming to Earth to feed more centuries. I care not about my people. I only want Toy." It lowered its head and started drinking Robin's blood. Robin winced and a little blood came out of his mouth. Batman knew the jugular must have been slightly pierced for that to happen. The creature grabbed Robin's head and kissed him. He didn't struggle, he was too weak. Batman threw a bat-a-rang. The alien raised its claw to deflect the projectile. It clanged against the claws. The creature raised its head and dropped Robin.

_He is completely unconscious._ Megan said.

"I am not happy. I will have to take my host before I eat. My Toy can wait. My host must be seized." It said as it leapt at Batman. The YJ team attacked, but the alien was a great fighter.

Riddler raised his head. He saw the alien and Robin's limp form. He drew a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Robin. The alien saw this and turned to attack Riddler. It landed on Riddler and tore him apart with its claws. The alien picked up the gun and aimed it at Batman.

"I will seize my host." And it fired.

**Tune in for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! We're almost done! (0o0) fat panda!**

The gun went off and hit the body with a thunk. The black clothed body flew backwards and rammed into Batman. Batman caught Robin. He was bleeding heavily from a gun wound in the center of his chest. The alien screamed. Batman threw two bat-a-rangs. They erupted in gas. The creature start to choke as the gas stayed concentrated around it. It fell over with boils popping up on its skin.

Robin was gasping n Batman's arms.

"Why Robin?' he asked. Somehow it sounded as if he was unemotional. That façade ended with Robin's comment.

"You're too important to everyone." Robin's voice was weak.

"You are important too Rob." Wally sniffed. His team had surrounded him.

"Megan, please bring us as fast as you can to the Watchtower." Batman ordered, Megan barley hesitated as she heard Batman's voice crack.

"Too important." Robin whispered. Blood started to leak out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hold on Robin, we're almost safe." Robin cocked his head ever so slightly in confusion.

"Robin? Who is he? Is he your son? He must be lucky to have such a nice dad." Robin's voice got quieter and quieter.

"Robin." Artemis breathed. The girls were all almost crying. Wally was too. Superboy had a stony face, Kaldur looked worried.

"Richard… Don't leave me." Batman whispered into Dick's ear. He wanted to hug the boy, but that could only hurt the boy. Instead he used the bottom of his cape to tie a turret around Robin's chest.

"Kaldur, type in BBW02 so the Watchtower knows who we are." Batman ordered. Kaldur did. A few minutes later they arrived. Robin was unconscious and barely breathing. As soon as they walked in Flash ran up and took Robin from Batman's arms. He raced off to the Medical Bay. Batman started to follow him when Superboy grabbed his shoulder.

"Is Richard your son?" Superboy said quietly. The YJ team turned to look at the duo talking. They had heard Conner's question.

"Conner..." Wally started but was shocked into silence when Batman nodded his head. Conner let go of the Dark Knight's shoulder and watched him hurry into the Medical Bay.

"I never thought Batman would have a family." Artemis said softly. She turned to Wally and hugged him. "I can't believe how well they hid their relations." She said crying. Wally patted her shoulder, but he kept quiet about what he knew. The team was asked to wait in the main hall of the Watchtower while Robin was operated on.

When Batman came into the Med Bay, Black Canary was running around getting everything ready for the operation to save the young hero's life. She went over to Robin and lifted him up to peer at the bullet wound from both sides.

"It went through." She said. She grabbed some small shears and started to cut away the mesh on Robin's back. They all heard the heart monitor speed up. Batman walked briskly over to Robin's head. He bent down and held the dark-haired boy's head. He started to sing softly into his ear. The tune was old, the words foreign. Everyone in the room felt oddly calm as they heard it. Robin's heartbeat slowed down.

"Batman, when Robin first came in, he called for help to me.: J'hn said to Batman. Batman looked at the Martian while singing the quiet song to Robin.

"He wants you to see what happened. He fell into this half a coma after he gave the permission to enter his mind to me. We should do this while he is relaxed, and while they are operating so no one will try to bother us." Batman nodded and kept up the song. J'hn's eyes turned green and they entered Robin's memories.

Black Canary had stepped aside and left because she was shaking to mush to help Robin. Flash was the head doctor now. Flash had removed the disgusting shirt Robin had worn. He examined Robin's chest wound and removed the turret. Blood ran down Robin's bare chest slowly. Flash looked over and smiled at his crew. Superman and Wonder Woman looked confused.

"It is a straight shot, clean and perfect. All we have to do is close it. It is just under his sternum, and missed his spinal chord because of the angle. The muscle around it is bruised, but we can't really do anything about that. We just need to close it and make sure the rest of him is ok." Flash explained.

"I'll sew the wound shut." Wonder Woman said. She then proceeded to do so. Flash moved onto Robin's neck.

"These will need stitched too. They punctures wounds are deep. One pierced his jugular, thus why he is bleeding from his mouth. That doesn't have much of a cure except time. I'll stitch these up quickly." Flash began doing what he said.

"Flash, Dianna, these bruises on his legs, they're from a cane. He also has burn marks." Superman said.

"What?" Flash asked. "Wait; let me finish sewing up his throat." He finished quickly and came to look at what Superman was saying. They had, or rather Batman had, changed Robin into soft cotton pants. Superman had seen bruises on the ankle and pushed up the pant leg to examine more of it. He had seen more bruises on Robin's leg. Flash looked at them too.

"Yeah, looks like they beat him, actually that looks like Penguin's cane…" only Dianna was moving while the two men thought about it.

"It looks like John and Bruce are seeing what happened." She said finally. The small group looked at the two men just standing there, still as rocks. Suddenly the two men grabbed their heads and fell over, pain etched across their features.

**OOOHHH! What HAPPENED TO BATMAN AND MARTIAN MANHUNTER? Find out next chapter-**

**Friend: sounds like you're advirtising again.**

**Me: You know, I'm going to stop letting you read what I write over my shoulder.**

**Friend: Wow, your advertising Rocks!**

**Me: Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Ok, the story is wrapping up. I'm excited to see what you guys think about this chapter… (-,-) sleeping panda.**

Batman was standing in a room on the ship they had rescued Robin from. He saw Robin lying on the bed with both his hands chained to the headboard. John was right next to him.

"Richard." Bruce Wayne, the worried father, whispered. The boy shifted. Penguin came in suddenly. He looked nervous. He held his cane in one hand tightly. He walked over to Dick's sleeping form. He raised his cane and brought it down on Dick's legs. Dick woke with a yell.

"What!" He rattled his chains. Penguin laughed as he put a syringe in the boy's arm. Dick glared at him. His mask had been removed.

"Oh, let's begin." Penguin chortled. He started hitting Dick repeatedly. Bruce watched with rising furry. Robin did start yelling, but soon passed out from the pain, and probably the syringe. Penguin stopped after a few minutes. Dick groaned. Penguin looked nervously at the door of the room. He pulled out a knife and cut off the top of Robin's uniform.

"Ok Riddler. I'm doing what you said to do. I'm going to rape him yes. Yes I will." Penguin's voice shook with unmistakable fear. He cut off all of Robin's clothes but stopped after that. He looked around himself.

"Why do I feel like Batman is watching me? I can't do this1 Batman would kill me!" squeaked the fat man. He covered Robin with sheets and ran out of the room. Batman tried to follow him but found he couldn't move.

"What?" he whispered.

"We aren't actually here. What we witness is what Robin was able to gather around himself. I'm guessing he isn't totally unconscious, I can't sense if he is because this isn't real. These are what his senses told him what happened. He probably wouldn't be able to tell you that half of this happened after he passed out. But since his ears still work, I can morph that information into a picture for us to witness. I'm sorry but we'll have to wait here." John said calmly. They didn't wait long until the Riddler came in. The green clad man smiled sickly at Robin's form. He went up to the fancy bed and lifted the boy as high as he could with the arms chained. The Riddler straddled Robin and pulled his finger nails across Robin's shoulders. Three lines were left, bleeding. Riddler bent over and began to drink Robin's blod.

"Oh little Robin, your pain is sweet. Hehe, I'll come for more later, this was just a snack." Riddler's got of Robin, but not after he scratched the boy more on the backs of his shoulders. Robin started to stir. The Riddler snarled and wrapped a hand tightly around the boy's throat. After a minute, Robin collapsed. Batman growled.

"Batman," the lasts word Robin whispered before truly passing out. When the image cleared, they saw the scene with Penguin* Batman smirked as Robin easily flipped the fat man over and kneed him. He also smiled when Robin made Penguin faint with his slightly less intimidating than Batman's, bat-glare.

Then the Riddler came in. They watched him kill Penguin with a single shot to the head. The Riddler carried Penguin out. A few minutes later they saw Penguin's bloated body floating past the window.

"That is terrifying." John said. Batman nodded.

The Riddler came back into the room. He started saying his antagonizing words and harassing Robin.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"Yes, stop!" Robin called out desperately. Batman felt hatred like never before as he watched Riddler actually touch Robin. Then the Riddler started doing 'it'. He flew off of Robin and the Alien was there, cutting Robin's shoulders open to cause blood to flow down on him.

"Nooooo!" Robin yelled.

"But I'm just getting started." The once- Riddler alien smiled. He cut Robin's shoulders a little deeper so more blood would flow. Robin was huffing from fear and confusion. He tried to make the alien stop, but he couldn't. Finally he stopped struggling, his energy spent. He looked over to the Riddler's starved, stringy body, and made eye-contact with the dying criminal. The alien grabbed Robin's head and stared right into his eyes. Robin stared back for about a second before the torture started. Both Batman saw what Robin saw. All of Robin's worst memories came back and attacked him. He screamed. His mind was attacked and they felt the creature in their heads too. John couldn't stand it.

"Agg!" he cried. Niether realized they were doing these actions in real life too. Robin's mind was torn apart by the monster alien. It read all of Robin's memories in the most violent way possible. Robin screamed. Then it stopped. Robin didn't move, pain flooding everything about him. He didn't move. He just cried. His head felt woozy, and he was having a hard time remembering who he was.

Five minutes later the alien left Robin, walking out as the Riddler once again. They watched Robin take about two minutes to break free and dress himself. They followed as Robin started sneaking through the hallways. Robin wasn't really sneaking because he was stumbling very badly. There view of the situation got extremely fuzzy. They watched Robin use his ear monitor. How he stumbled to the control room. They watched him get electrocuted and the alien grab him. Batman watched the scene again, Robin being hurt by the monster. He found that he couldn't actually make out who was who. He did gat a clear shot of the scene right as the alien pointed the gun at him. He watched Robin get shot all over again. He couldn't stop himself. He fell over and closed his eyes and ears.

"Dammit! Why Richard? Why'd you do it?" He shouted.

"Bruce?" Batman's eyes snapped open; he was crouching on the floor of the Med Bay. He watched Flash assist John.

"Um, what happened?" Flash asked. Batman glared at him. He stood up, but almost fell over fro exhaustion. Dianna supported him.

"Ok, both of you sleep now." She ordered the two men. They followed her orders with out complaint. Batman of course grabbed a chair and slept next to Robin's bed. Dianna smiled and went out to tell the YJ team about Robin's condition.

**So, good bad? Did you like my twisty? R&R. I want at least 20 reveiws before I post the last TWO Chapters! **

**Love B&B222**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. (o,o) baby pandas! (o,o) **

Zatanna and Dr. Fate walked into the Watchtower a few ours after Robin had been rescued. Everyone turned to look at them as they entered.

"Zatanna! You're ok?" Rocket ran up and hugged the magician. Zatanna nodded.

"I heard Robin was shot, is he ok?" she asked worriedly. Rocket smile a small smile.

"Well, physically he is, but he is in a coma." Artemis told her dear friend. Zatanna looked shocked.

"Oh no." she whispered. Batman walked into the main hall so silently no one heard him enter. Zatanna saw him though.

"Batman!" she ran up to him, "Robin, is he ok! Please tell me he is ok!" begged the young magician. Batman sighed.

"He has not woken up yet. I suggest everyone go a get rest. If they do not need it, we all have our own jobs." Batman growled. Everyone could tell he was angry. He went into the zeta beam and disappeared. Superman sighed.

"I actually feel sorry for Two-Face this time." He said. Everyone nodded knowing Batman was mad that he had to leave his partner in this stated. Black Canary turned towards the team.

"Well, Batman and John found out what happened to Robin. John is integrating the alien now. He said it was a Gemini."

"Wait, those are extinct!" the green lanterns protested. Before getting an answer they rushed off the integrating room.

"Black Canary, do you know what happened to Robin?" Zatanna asked. Black Canary hesitated then nodded.

"John told us what happened." She said.

"How is Batman?" Artemis asked, clearly worried. Black Canary smiled sadly.

"He wasn't raped if that is what you are worried about. I think what happened is much worse. I'm not sure he'll wake up, and if he does, we don't know if he'll be sane." Tears gathered at the corners of Black Canary's eyes.

"Tell us what happened." Demanded Kaldur. Black Canary looked at him in shock. After a moment she told them using Megan's telepathic abilities as it was easier.

"Oh my God, that is…" Rocket couldn't finish. She turned and hugged Kaldur and started to cry into his shoulder. Artemis was clenching Wally's arm. Megan was also crying, her head buried in Conner's shoulder.

"That isn't fair." Roy said simply.

"Can we see him?" whispered Zatanna. Black Canary nodded. Zatanna got up and went to Robin's recovery room alone.

"Don't you guys want to visit him too?" Black Canary asked the team.

"Zatanna has something important to tell him. She also needs to see him. She just does, I can't explain why I feel that way." Megan said, briefly lifting her head from Conner's protective arms.

"We'll go in, in a few moments." Kaldur informed their fighting instructor.

"OK."

Zatanna walked into the room quietly. She went and sat on the bed next to Robin. He didn't react.

"Hmpf, you look cute when you sleep." She whispered. She felt tears in her eyes. "I have something important to tell you. I'm leaving. Not forever, just, for a few years. Dr. Fate, no my father, has decided to train me in magic. He was upset about my spell to remove the sedatative from your system. It turns out that the physics rule of creating or destroying matter applies to magic too. It seems I put the drug in my system. Also, the big spell exhausted me. I'm sorry Robin. I could have killed you with that spell. Robin, please wake up," tears ran down her face, "I can't just leave without you knowing! Robin, please. At least let me know you heard. Please!" the sobbing began. Zatanna brought her knees in and buried her face in her knees.

"em rebmemer esaelp." She hiccupped, pouring her emotions into the words. She turned and kissed Robin's forehead. "I'll miss you. I'm sorry it couldn't be."

Her face was wet. He had heard every word. He didn't let her know because he was trying to not cry. She kissed his forehead. His breath caught in his throat. He knew she was looking at him, begging him to wake up. He felt her magic flow through his body, her face burning itself into his mind, it didn't hurt though. He thought it felt like cinnamon candy, a slight burning feeling that was sweet too.

"Zatanna," he opened his eyes, but she was gone. He let the pent up tears fall. "I could never forget you. I just hope you won't forget a loser like me." His words faded out and unconsciousness brought him back to its cold embraces.

Zatanna went back to the main hall and told the team her news. There were tears, and when they were done, Dr. Fate was waiting for her by the zeta tubes. She went up to her father and smiled sadly at her team. She stopped for a moment, she had just heard the words, and her smile became a little more real.

"Zatanna, I could never forget you…" the whispers were heard only by her she knew.

"Good-bye, everyone." Zatanna turned as a gold portal opened up and she and her father entered into the magical realm.

**Well, this is how I explain Robin and Zatanna's current relationship in the series. It also opens up the relationships he gets in the comics! If it doesn't make you sad, imagine it does please! I want it to seem like it was really sad. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15: The LAST CHAPTER!

**Last Chapter! Chapter 15! (4,4) does this look like a panda? (0,0)**

J'hn had been interrogating the alien for a couple of hours now. The green lanterns had come to help, but he knew they were just observing the alien for research.

"How many of you are there?" Asked the Martian.

"Just one now. I answer question, I get Toy now?"

"No!" Hal Jordan yelled. The alien didn't respond.

"I want to know what to call you."

"I Gemini twin. I killed twin for Toy. Toy should be happy. I want Toy."

"What is your name?"

"My name? Toy called me something, it was Groaza. I Groaza." J'hn looked at him curiously. He then asked the Green Lanterns if they knew what 'groaza' could be.

_I think it might be a European word. Or at least you know one of their languages._ – Hal Jordan

_I can ask Batman for you, he just came in._ – John Stewart. J'hn nodded just as Batman walked in. He appeared to be more calm.

"Batman," John Stewart started, "Um, what does 'groaza' mean?" he watched Batman's reaction. He saw Batman's cheek twitch, just slightly, but it was what he was looking for.

"I'm guessing Robin said it? It is Romanian for 'horror'." The men sttod and glared at the alien.

"He is Groaza then." J'hn said.

"What are we going to do with him?" Batman asked.

"Hal and I just called some of the other Green Lanterns. They will pick him up and take him to a jail unit station. After that you can curse his body as it rots." The venom in John Stewart's voice was obvious. J'hn sensed some painful memories, but didn't pry. Batman nodded.

"How is Robin?"

"He only woke once, but I don't think he wanted anyone to know, but he is unconscious again. I am lad to know he isn't in a coma, just mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted." J'hn reported.

"Truly, that is the only time I've ever heard someone say they are glad about someone else being that tired." muttered Hal Jordan. John Stewart slapped him at the same time as he received the bat-glare. Batman then swept out of the room.

"And then you were all like 'well this mosquito is mighty conceded about you!' or something like that. Remember Robin? Man, I wish he would wake up." Wally sighed and rested his foot on the counter next to the bed Robin was on.

"I am worried about our young friend. A coma can last for years in humans, am I correct?" Kaldur questioned his team.

"He isn't in a coma." Batman entered the room, making the whole place seem darker. Wally fell out of his chair, and everyone else jumped.

"Batman? I don't understand. Didn't Flash and…" Megan was cut off.

"They were wrong. He is unconscious, but I suspect soon he will just be sleeping." Megan looked at the small form of Robin, she could feel his conscious stirring. She smiled.

"I hope he is ok when he wakes up. Black Canary told us what happened." Artemis voiced her concern, wishing Batman would tell her it was ok. Wally got up and hugged her from behind. Megan hugged Superboy. Rocket, Roy, and Kaldur just stood aside. Roy was the first to see the twitch.

"His finger just twitched!" he exclaimed. Every turned to Robin as he shifted. Megan smiled brightly as she felt his conscious wake up.

"He is sleeping now." She whispered. For a moment everyone just stood and smiled in relief.

"Ok, since he is asleep, everyone out." Batman ordered. No one argued. Batman was the last out, and he turned out the light as he left. Before darkness covered the room, he saw Robin smile and mouth the word 'friends'.

Robin walked through the cave in Happy Harbor quietly. Well, for him, it was just normally. He stepped into Zatanna's old room. He felt a small smile work its way to his mouth, even as his covered eyes started to tear up.

"_You look cute when you sleep… I'm leaving… Em rebmemer esaelp_."

He sighed. He looked around and saw the empty room; it was waiting to have a new occupant. Soon it would. He sighed. He headed to the kitchen. It was empty when he walked in. He snickered and hid behind the couch as he heard footsteps.

"Dang! I can't believe it! I completely forgot about the meeting this morning! Why did it have to be on my birthday? I guess life is against me." Wally zoomed into the kitchen, only to find it empty.

"What?" he muttered. A second later everyone, including Garth, popped out of every hiding spot in the kitchen and shouted "SURPRISE!" Wally jumped and tripped over the coffee table in his surprise.

"What!" he said, completely shocked.

"Happy 17 birthday Wally." Artemis said as she pecked his cheek.

"Aw sweet !" she shouted and helped him self to the cake, then he saw Robin.

"Robin!" he ran up to the boy and gave him a big hug. Robin patted his back.

"Hey Wall-man. I'm back." Robin said. The rest of the team gathered around.

"Are you feeling better?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah, though being thrown through a wall by Block wasn't fun." Robin answered. Superboy grunted in agreement.

"At least you didn't break anything." Megan said. Robin nodded. Robin then stopped, his body was relaxed, but his whole air changed.

"What a weird room…" he whispered. He looked around himself. After a second he shook his head and looked at his worried friends.

"I did it gain didn't I?" he asked sheepishly. They nodded. Robin sighed, and then smiled.

"Well, this is a party, lets go!" the team loosened up and began to enjoy them selves. Most of the league came by and everyone was happy. Robin smiled, even though he saw some strange shadows every now and then, he knew they would soon disappear completely.

When Robin had first woken up, about half the day he thought he was on the ship, or that the alien, called Groaza, was near him. Now, he only saw hazy shadows that only lasted a few seconds. He smiled as Babra Gordon, or Batgirl as of one week after he returned form space, walked up to him.

"How are you, Robin?" her tone emphasize the Robin part. He cackled his creepy cackle. She smiled too.

"Well, Batgirl," he also emphasized the hero name, "I am enjoying myself immensely. Hey, if immensely means greatly, then does mensely mean small or barely?"

"No idea, but I take it you are feeling asterous?"

"Yes, that I'm totally traught!" Batgirl smiled and patted his head, she was only two inches taller, but she still liked to treat him like a shrimp. Robin quickly swept out her feet and caught her before she fell. The music slowed down. Megan and Superboy started to dance, as did Wally and Arty, Black Canary and Green Arrow. Robin looked at Batgirl. He felt sad because he had once danced with Zatanna to this song.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" Batgirl asked the boy she secretly had a crush on.

"Oh, you are so crazy about me. Yeah come on!" As Robin and Batgirl started to dance Batgirl was thinking _how does he know?_ Robin laughed.

"I'm trained by Batman!" Batgirl laughed and tried to ignore the fact that he had just read her mind.

"Robin seems well." Diana told the black shadow watching Robin and Batgirl.

"He kept saying he was fine after just a week." Batman responded. Diana nodded and smiled.

"He is special." She said. Batman smiled slightly.

"The memory episodes are almost completely gone." Batman said.

"Good, I can't believe he doesn't remember what happened with Groaza. He was so scared the first time it happened." Diana looked at the now happy red and black clad young man.

"Black Canary has been helping him, but I think letting him still help his friends is what really fixed it." Batman admitted.

"That and you." Dianna looked at Batman. "Robin put himself in front of the bullet to save you. He said it was because you were important. You are, to him. Us to of course, but you are the most important person to him." Dianna flew off to get a drink. Batman stood in the shadows smiling.

"Yes, he is also my most important person, thus why I put the new, updated tracker on him." With a swish of his cape he left the cave.

** Wow, that chapter was longer than expected. I was having a hard time wrapping up. It's over now! Unless I forgot something… Well, thank you for reading! I have a new story coming out soon called: Bloodhaven's own Nightcat?**


End file.
